This invention relates to a method for repairing a liver laceration. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for closing a liver laceration to thereby stem the flow of blood therefrom. This invention also relates to an associated assembly for use in implementing the method.
The liver is a highly vascularized organ and bleeds profusely when lacerated or traumatized. Liver lacerations are difficult and frequently impossible to repair owing to the nature of the liver tissues. Sutures pull through the tissues and come out. Staples are similarly difficult or impossible to use effectively.
Because of the weak cohesiveness of liver tissue and because the veins feeding the liver are difficult or impossible to reach quickly, severe lacerations of the liver commonly result in the patient's bleeding to death.